


of hot cocoa and hot dates

by inimitabler



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fall time, Hot Cocoa, Music, basically your standard meet cute but gay, corn maze, nicole is in a band and plays drums and guitar and sings because i said so, pumpkin patch, the music nerd in me jumped out, waverly and wynonna go to a pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitabler/pseuds/inimitabler
Summary: “You know, you have a really unconventional way of asking a girl out. Spill your hot cocoa on her, give her your coat, and then practically serenade her in front of a large crowd?”Nicole laughed loudly. “I’ve never quite been one for convention.”...Or that time Waverly dragged Wynonna to a pumpkin farm and met Nicole in the process.





	of hot cocoa and hot dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first completed Wayhaught fic, so go easy on me. 
> 
> Also, let's pretend I posted this like a month ago when it wasn't practically winter already.
> 
> All typos are mine.

It was a gorgeous autumn day. The wind was blowing lightly, the sun was shining brightly, and Waverly was dragging Wynonna to a pumpkin patch.

“Waverly, why am I even here?” Wynonna groaned, feigning disinterest.

“Because it’s fun!” Waverly exclaimed gleefully as they walked through the entrance to the Purgatory Pumpkin Patch.

Waverly paused, watching all the people go by. Children ran around with their parents struggling to keep up with them; older couples sauntered along the designated paths, admiring the nature around them. She recognized many familiar faces as well as identifying those who were from out of town. She looked over at Wynonna and let out a deep, content sigh.

Wynonna still looked unimpressed.

“Come on, Wynonna! Where do you want to start?” Waverly asked. “There’s a corn maze, hayrides, apple-picking, live music-”

“Donuts.” Wynonna interrupted, grabbing Waverly’s wrist and yanking her towards the nearby donut stand.

“Or we can get donuts.” Waverly muttered to herself, trying to slow her sister down.

Wynonna relentlessly dragged Waverly along until they reached the donut stand. Wynonna got in line for the donuts, sending Waverly to find a table.

Minutes later, Wynonna approached the table, wide grin on her face. She moved her hands from behind her back, and Waverly sighed when she saw the full box of donuts in her hands.

“Wynonna, what are we going to do with a dozen donuts?”

“Easy. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Donuts don’t discriminate, baby girl.” Wynonna grabbed a donut from the box, taking a large bite from it. Instantly moaning at the taste, she shoved the rest in her mouth and reached for another one. Shaking her head, Waverly grabbed a donut from the box and broke a piece off, watching as Wynonna scarfed down her second.

By the time Waverly had finished hers, Wynonna was on her fourth.

“Wanna go get me some hot cocoa?” Wynonna asked, sporting a facetious grin.

“I’ll be right back.” Waverly replied, smacking her sister’s hand away from the box as she tried to grab a fifth donut.

She stood up and began walking toward the hot cocoa stand. Turning a corner, she felt a body collide with her own, accompanied by the feeling of hot liquid soaking through the front of her sweater.

“Oh, my- I am so sorry!”

Waverly looked up and was met with a gorgeous redhead, panicked expression on her face. She held an empty styrofoam cup in one hand, the other covering her mouth in disbelief. Her short, red locks fell around her face, and her deep brown eyes, filled with concern, bore into Waverly’s.

“No, it’s, uh, it’s alright.” Waverly smiled, ignoring the feeling of her sweater soaking through to her skin. “Looks like you lost your hot cocoa there.”

The woman chuckled lightly. “Yeah, looks like I did. God, I’m such a klutz.”

“No, no, I wasn’t looking when I turned the corner.” Waverly argued.

“Sure, but I wasn’t the one that ended up with hot cocoa spilled down herself.” The redhead joked.

Waverly looked down at her now ruined sweater and scarf. Shrugging, she took the wet clothing off, leaving her shivering in a thin, white tank top. Maybe her and Wynonna’s day would be cut short after all.

“God, you must be freezing. Here.” The woman unzipped her coat, revealing a red and black flannel underneath. “Take this, please.”

Too cold to refuse, Waverly accepted the coat, putting it on and immediately sinking into the warmth it provided. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I’m, uh, Nicole, by the way. Nicole Haught.” She offered her hand, and Waverly took it, noticing the softness of the woman’s hand.

“I’m Waverly.”

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this, Waverly.” Nicole laughed. “Where were you headed before I spilled my drink all over you?”

“To get some hot cocoa, actually.” Waverly replied, smiling at Nicole’s sudden composure.

“Great! I’ll go with you, seeing that I just lost my entire cup.”

Waverly laughed, and the two walked in silence to the hot cocoa stand. When they arrived, they stood at the back of the line, and Waverly noticed Nicole rubbing her hands lightly over her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. 

Waverly apologized, “I feel bad for basically stealing your coat from you.”

“No, it’s alright. That’s what the cocoa is for.” Nicole smiled. “Besides, it’s the least I can do, considering I’m the reason you are without yours.”

“Still,” Waverly felt bad. “How long will you be here for? I mean, I want to make sure I can get it back to you before I leave.”

Nicole replied, “I’m here performing, actually, so I’ll probably be around for the rest of the day.”

“Performing?” Waverly was intrigued.

“Yeah.” Nicole answered. “I’m part of the band. We played for a little while earlier, and we go back on in about an hour. You should come check me out. I mean, us. Check us out.”

While the redhead ran a hand through her hair, Waverly chuckled at her slip-up. “I definitely will. You know, so I can return your jacket.”

“Of course.” Nicole grinned, stepping up to the cashier. “Two, please.”

“Oh, um, three, actually.” Waverly corrected.

Nicole turned to Waverly, looking apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here with… someone.”

Waverly instantly responded, “No! Um, I mean I am, but not like that. The third is just for my sister.”

“Oh, that’s-”

Nicole was interrupted by the cashier asking for the payment. Reaching into her pocket, Waverly tried to grab for her wallet, but Nicole stopped her, placing her hand on Waverly’s arm.

“I’ve got it.” Nicole explained, handing her card to the cashier.

“Nicole, you don’t have to do that.”

The redhead smiled, dimples forming on her cheeks. “I know. I want to.”

Waverly flushed, looking down at the ground. Smiling, she took two cups from the cashier and watched Nicole grab hers, immediately taking a sip. Waverly found herself staring at the muscles in the redhead’s neck as she drank the hot cocoa and felt her face grow warm at the sight.

Tearing her eyes away from the long expanse of soft, pale skin, Waverly looked out at the people walking past as they headed back in the direction of Wynonna.

“I should probably head back. My friends will be wondering where I am.” Nicole stated, voice full of regret.

“Oh,” Waverly replied, sad to see the redhead leave.

Nicole met her eyes. “I hope to see you later?”

“Of course.”

Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole turn and walk away. Still grinning, she walked to the table where she left Wynonna sitting.

Wynonna eyed her curiously. “What the hell took so long? Need a wardrobe change all of a sudden?”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly sat down across from her sister and handed her the beverage. “A girl spilled her hot cocoa on me by accident, so she gave me her coat to put on instead of my wet clothes.” She lifted her other hand up, showing the ruined sweater and scarf to her sister. “And you’re welcome for the hot chocolate by the way.”

“A girl? Was she hot?” Wynonna smirked, ignoring her sister’s last remark.

“You’re worse than Champ.” Waverly groaned.

“Baby girl, never compare me to that manchild. And don’t think I didn’t notice how you avoided my question.”

Waverly shrugged, feigning disinterest. “Her name is Nicole. She’s in the band.”

“The band? She must be hot, then. It’s basically a rule.” Wynonna reached for the donut box.

“Wynonna, what did I say about no more donuts?” Waverly took the box away, noticing it was concerningly light. She opened the box and gasped. “Why are there only four left in here?”

Wynonna laughed, tugging on Waverly’s arm. “Come on, let’s go to the corn maze.”

“Don’t ignore my question, Wynonna!” Waverly protested as her sister dragged her away from the table, donuts and hot cocoa in hand.

…

“Wynonna? Wynonna!”

Two minutes into a corn maze, Waverly had already lost her sister.

After finding a safe place to leave their belongings, Waverly and Wynonna had headed to the maze. Somehow, two minutes later, Waverly had already gotten separated from her.

“Wynonna? Where did you go? I have the map!” Waverly shouted, spinning around frantically.

Figuring it was best to retrace her steps, Waverly began walking back to where they started. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around quickly.

“Boo!”

Waverly shrieked and stumbled backwards while she heard boisterous laughter. Looking up, she saw Wynonna doubled over, cackling at Waverly’s reaction.

Waverly huffed indignantly and grabbed Wynonna’s arm. “I’m not letting go of you until we find our way out of here. Together.”

Nearly two hours later, Waverly released Wynonna’s arm after they finally escaped the maze.

“Waves, I can’t believe you made me go through that.” Wynonna sighed, collapsing onto the nearest bench she could find.

“Wynonna, you dragged me in there!” Waverly refuted.

“Huh, that’s not how I remember it.” Wynonna shrugged. “Anyway, let’s go. I’m gonna find food and then we’re gonna find that hottie whose coat you stole.”

“Wynonna, I didn’t-”

Waverly ran to catch up with her sister who had already taken off. Minutes later, they were walking into the large tent with the sign, _Live Music!_ , sitting out front, various snacks in hand. Waverly led them to a table not too far from the stage and sat down, watching as the band started to get on stage, seemingly after some sort of short break. 

“Perfect timing.” Wynonna smirked, nudging Waverly.

“Yeah, perfect.” She responded absently, distracted by the now-familiar redhead taking the stage. Nicole hopped up on the stage, walked over to the drumset, and sat down, lightly testing out the cymbals, snare, and toms.

_She’s the drummer? Well, fuck me._

Wynonna leaned over. “Which one is she?”

Noticing there was another girl at the microphone, Waverly replied, “The drummer.”

“Shit, Waverly. The redhead?”

Waverly nodded, hearing Wynonna make a noise of disbelief, before she tuned her sister out and focused on Nicole.

Nicole began warming up, and Waverly was enthralled. When the band started to play, Waverly’s jaw dropped. Tapping complex rhythms out on the drumset, the redhead effortlessly kept time for the group. The muscles in her arms flexed with every hit on the snare, every beat on the toms, every crash on the cymbals. Her head bobbed in time with the music, foot tapping on the pedal for the bass drum.

Dragging her eyes away from Nicole, Waverly observed her bandmates, equally as immersed in the music as Nicole. The men on guitar and bass, like the redhead, played seemingly effortlessly, and the lead singer sang with a powerful voice that blended perfectly with the occasional harmonies from the others.

Waverly returned her attention to Nicole, unable not to. She was mesmerizing. Waverly had spoken to this girl for ten minutes, and she was already enchanted. There was something about her. Whether it was her evident passion for music or her innate charm or her gorgeous features and muscles, Waverly didn’t know. But she was entranced.

After she noticed the audience applauding, Waverly clapped her hands rapidly. Too caught up in Nicole, she hadn’t realized the song had ended. She chanced a look at Wynonna and found her sister grinning mischievously back at her.

“So, Nicole, huh?” Wynonna smirked, nudging her sister’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” Waverly flushed and avoided eye contact.

“I bet you want her to bang you as hard as she bangs those drums.”

Waverly squeaked, “Wynonna!”

Because it was quiet as the band was setting up for the next song, Waverly’s exclamation cut through the silence. Nicole looked up after the noise and searched for the source of the sound. Her eyes eventually found Waverly’s, and a smile erupted on her face as she waved to her. Shyly, Waverly returned the gesture.

“You’re gonna need to be a little bit bolder than that if you want her to bang you, Waves.”

“Wynonna, I swear to God if you don’t stop, I’m gonna-”

She was interrupted by the redhead speaking on stage, “Hey, everyone! Thanks for coming to see us today. We are Dischord, and we hope you like these next few songs.”

Then, Nicole was tapping her drum sticks together in the air, and the band started to play their next song. Once again, Waverly couldn’t take her eyes off of Nicole.

The following songs proceeded in the same way: Waverly watched Nicole while Wynonna watched Waverly watch Nicole. After around twenty minutes, Nicole and the bass player, Xavier, left the stage to take a break while the lead singer, Rosita, sang a couple more mellow songs with the guitar player, John Henry, on acoustic. 

Waverly frowned when Nicole disappeared from her sight but quickly redirected her attention to the two remaining people on stage. She enjoyed listening to the performers and the chemistry they had with one another. Where before she had heard Rosita’s strong, powerful voice, she was now hearing a different side to her voice, one that was more gentle and soothing. When combined with soft harmonies from John Henry, their voices melted into one gorgeous sound.

However much she enjoyed their set, Waverly can’t say she wasn’t glad when she saw Nicole come back to the stage. Instead of returning to the drumset, she walked to the front and spoke inaudibly to Rosita and John Henry. The two of them smiled and nodded, waving to the audience and walking away, leaving Nicole alone on stage.

Nicole waved to the audience and smiled as they cheered for her. Grabbing the guitar John Henry had been using, she put the strap over her shoulder and began playing random melodies on the acoustic. Waverly gasped when she realized what was happening.

“How about Rosita and John Henry, huh?” Nicole asked into the microphone. “Let’s give it up for them one more time!”

The crowd cheered again, and Nicole smiled and continued, “In case you weren’t here earlier or just forgot, we are Dischord, and I’m Nicole.” The crowd briefly applauded, and Nicole laughed. “Thank you, thank you. I’m usually back there on the drums. Now, I don’t usually do this at shows, but I’m feeling a little inspired today, so would it be alright if I played a few songs for you guys?”

The crowd clapped in approval, including Waverly, and Nicole began to pluck an intricate melody on the guitar. “This one goes out to the girl that I spilled my hot cocoa all over earlier today.”

Waverly’s eyes shot up to Nicole’s. The redhead simply grinned and winked at her before she returned her focus to her playing. Seemingly satisfied with the intro, Nicole lifted her head to the mic and closed her eyes.

 _"Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover_ ,” Nicole softly crooned, accompanied by her guitar playing.

Waverly gasped when she heard Nicole’s gentle singing voice. Listening to the redhead sing, Waverly realized that it wasn’t one thing about Nicole that intrigued her: it was everything. Her apparent musical talent for drums as well as guitar and singing. Her kindness, her generosity, her charm. Her compassion, her beauty. All of it made Waverly weak to her knees, and she wasn’t even standing.

As the song came to a close, Nicole finally opened her eyes, seeking Waverly’s. Their eyes met, and a rush of heat swept over Waverly at the intense emotions swirling in Nicole’s eyes.

“ _I don’t want to leave her now, you know I believe and how,_ ” Nicole sang, continuing to play the guitar melody until she reached the end of the song.

When the last chord rang, the audience stayed silent for a few moments, then burst into applause. Waverly clapped loudly, trying to convey every emotion she was feeling into her gaze toward Nicole.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Nicole called out, eyes never wavering from Waverly. “I hope I did that song justice for all you Beatles fans out there. This next song is a personal favorite of mine. Though it’s a bit darker, I hope you like it. Here’s Cherry Wine by Hozier.”

Similarly, Nicole started plucking a new, intricate melody on the acoustic, immersing herself into her performance. As she sang, Waverly took note of the delicate tone of her voice as it shifted from chest voice into her falsetto and back down into her chest. She poured her emotions into her performing, voice replete with despair especially when she got to the chorus.

By the end of the song, Waverly was nearly in tears.

“ _The way she shows me I’m hers and she is mine, open hand or closed fist would be fine, the blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_ ,” Nicole sang the final chorus, eyes pinched shut as she poured all of her emotions into the words.

Waverly started clapping as soon as the last chord rang. Nicole’s eyes snapped open, immediately finding Waverly’s, and smiled in her direction.

“Thank you again. Now, let’s bring the others back out here and kick up the tempo a little bit, shall we?” Nicole asked, setting the guitar down and moving back to the drums.

“Hell yeah!” Wynonna shouted directly into Waverly’s ear.

Waverly shrieked, “Wynonna! God, don’t do that! I almost forgot you were even-”

Waverly stopped herself after she realized what that would have sounded like. Unfortunately, Wynonna got the message.

“Damn, redhead’s really got you wrapped around her finger, huh?” Wynonna asked accusingly.

“She really does.” Waverly absently replied, turning her attention back to said redhead.

The band played a few more songs, and, yet again, Waverly was focused on Nicole. She was amazed by how Nicole could so easily transition from her heartfelt, gentle guitar-playing and singing to her kickass performance on the drums. She was amazed by how, no matter what song, Nicole completely immersed herself in the music. She was amazed by Nicole. And that terrified her.

When the band finished their last song for the day, Waverly joined the rest of the audience in a standing ovation, dragging Wynonna to stand and clap as well. Watching Nicole leave the stage, Waverly turned to her sister.

“I’m just gonna go return Nicole’s jacket, and I’ll meet you at the car.”

Wynonna scoffed, “Are you kidding? There’s no way in hell I’m leaving here without meeting Red.”

“Wynonna, please.” Waverly countered.

“Wynonna, please,” her sister mocked, taking on a high-pitched tone.

“Fine, but please just…” She trailed off, knowing Wynonna would do the exact opposite of whatever she was told to do.

Knowing what Waverly was going to say, Wynonna rolled her eyes and took her sister’s arm. “Let’s go find your girl.”

Not too long after they headed toward the backstage area, Waverly spotted the redhead. She was packing her belongings up, and Waverly hurried over, not wanting to miss her before she left.

“Nicole, hi!”

Nicole looked up and smiled brightly. “Hey, Waverly! I’m so glad you came.”

“Yeah, me too,” Waverly replied shyly. “Oh, um, Nicole, this is my sister, Wynonna.”

Nicole stuck her hand out for a handshake which Wynonna accepted. Waverly was surprised to see no change in Nicole’s expression, knowing that Wynonna was most likely gripping her hand far too tightly for a simple handshake.

“So you’re the girl that spilled hot chocolate all over my sister? You know, there are smoother ways to get a girl out of her clothes.” Wynonna quipped.

Waverly flushed while Nicole simply laughed. “Believe me, I know.”

“Oh, do you?” Wynonna challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

“I do. I really do.” Nicole spoke, eyes briefly flickering to Waverly before returning to Wynonna.

“Nicole, you and the band were incredible out there.” Waverly acknowledged.

She smiled at the way Nicole ducked her head at the compliment before bringing her eyes back up to meet Waverly’s. “Thank you. It really means a lot.”

Waverly continued, unable to stop herself. “I mean, really, I know you told me you were in the band, but I didn’t really know what to expect. You have so much talent. It’s unbelievable.”

Wynonna groaned, “Well, this is getting sappy. Waverly, don’t take too long, or I will leave without you.”

Waverly grinned as her sister walked away, knowing she wouldn’t actually leave and force her to walk back to the homestead without a coat.

Speaking of coats, “Oh! Here is your jacket.” Waverly began to take her arms out of the sleeves, but Nicole stopped her.

“No, it’s alright. You can keep it.” Nicole smiled. “I’ve got a bunch more at home, don’t worry about it. Besides, it looks good on you.”

Fiddling with the ends of the jacket nervously, Waverly’s cheeks turned red at the redhead’s words.

Nicole continued, “I hope returning the jacket wasn’t the only reason you came to see me?”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “No! No, of course not.”

“I’m glad.”

Waverly looked up at the redhead, who was running a hand through her hair. “You really were amazing out there,” Waverly complimented.

“Thank you again. It really does mean a lot.” Nicole replied.

Suddenly, Waverly remembered something Nicole had said on stage, and she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“How often do you perform just by yourself out there? I was just wondering since you said that you don’t usually perform the acoustic songs.”

Nicole chuckled, “I wasn’t lying when I said that. Usually, we would jump right back into the full band stuff after Doc and Rosita’s set, but on rare occasions I’ll do what I did today.”

“Doc?” Waverly asked, not recalling anyone with that name in the band.

“Sorry, John Henry. Everyone calls him Doc, but the fool likes to go by his real name for the band. Makes it a real pain in the ass to remember sometimes.” Nicole explained.

“I can see that,” Waverly laughed. “And, about that dedication before your first song?”

“What can I say? I was feeling inspired.”

Waverly grinned and blushed, looking down at the ground. When she looked back up, Nicole had moved closer, leaving only a foot of space between them. She gazed into Nicole’s deep brown eyes before dropping her sight to her lips.

“Now, I don’t usually do this,” Nicole prefaced, “But, like on stage earlier, I’m feeling a little inspired. Hopefully I’m not interpreting this wrong, but would you like to go on a date sometime, Waverly?”

Waverly smiled uncontrollably. “I would love to, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled back, equally as bright. “Really?”

“Yes,” Waverly replied, “You know, you have a really unconventional way of asking a girl out. Spill your hot cocoa on her, give her your coat, and then practically serenade her in front of a large crowd?”

Nicole laughed loudly. “I’ve never quite been one for convention.”

She glanced down at the space between them and hesitantly reached out for Waverly’s hand, which was quickly accepted. Intertwining their fingers, Nicole stepped even closer to the brunette. Her eyes dropped to Waverly’s lips and darted back up to hazel eyes. It was quick, almost imperceptible, but Waverly caught it.

“Speaking of unconventional,” Nicole spoke, drawing Waverly’s attention back up to her eyes, “I hope I’m not misinterpreting this moment either. Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Waverly blanched at Nicole’s boldness, at her directness, before breathing out, “Please.”

Slowly, Nicole tilted her head down towards Waverly’s. Their foreheads met. Waverly could feel warm puffs of air hitting her lips as Nicole exhaled. Their lips were just centimeters apart when- 

“This is how you Earp it, girls and boys!”

Waverly spun around and saw her sister drawing a large crowd in the far corner of the tent.

On a mechanical bull.

Made for kids.

Sighing, Waverly turned back to Nicole, who looked more amused than anything. “I’m so sorry, Nicole, but I just have to-” She trailed off, gesturing in Wynonna’s direction.

“Go ahead.”

Waverly headed toward her sister, shaking her head in disbelief. Getting closer, she noticed the crowd consisted of thoroughly amused kids and thoroughly frustrated parents. Waverly pushed her way through the crowd to the front, staring right up at Wynonna. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly called. How did she even manage to get up there, with all these kids eagerly waiting for their turn and the worker operating the bull?

“Hey, baby girl, I’m just showing these kids how it’s done.” Wynonna responded, moving easily as the bull rocked back and forth.

“This is a kid’s ride! How did you even get on?”

Wynonna grinned. “I may have promised Mr. Hormonal College Boy over there a favor or two, if you know what I mean.”

“Seriously?” Waverly shouted over the noise. “Come on, Wynonna, let’s go!”

“Boo, you’re no fun.”

Wynonna hopped off the bull, much to the dismay of the large group of kids that had been watching her. She climbed down from the platform, and Waverly immediately grabbed her wrist and led them to the exit.

“Waverly, wait!”

She turned around, seeing Nicole frantically making her way over to the exit. Waverly looked back at Wynonna. Her sister winked, started backing away, and made a series of absurd hand motions that Waverly interpreted to mean that she would be waiting outside the tent. 

Waverly spun back around to come face to face with the redhead. “Nicole, hi, I’m sorry about that, Wynonna was just-”

Nicole captured her lips, effectively cutting her off. She gasped at the feeling of impossibly soft lips pressed against her own.

After a few moments of their lips simply touching, Waverly reacted. She tilted her head and shut her eyes, moving her lips against Nicole’s. Waverly kissed Nicole back with fervor, not knowing when she might get another chance to do so.

As their lips slid together smoothly, Nicole’s hands came to sit at Waverly’s hips, fisting them in her borrowed jacket. Waverly moved her hands to cup Nicole’s cheeks, drawing their faces impossibly closer together.

Slowly, Nicole pulled back, pecking Waverly’s lips one more time. She released her grip on the jacket and stepped back.

“I’ll see you soon, Waverly Earp.”

Nicole walked away, leaving Waverly standing there, filled with feelings of lust and adoration. Then, worry came over her.

“Wait, Nicole, you don’t have my number!” Waverly called loudly at the redhead’s retreating form. 

Nicole turned and gestured towards her jacket before turning back around and walking further away.

Frowning, Waverly looked down at the borrowed jacket. She put her hands in the pockets and felt something new in the left pocket. Pulling it out, she realized it was a folded piece of paper. Waverly unfolded the note and read.

_For when you want to see my other ways of getting pretty girls out of their clothes._

_555-6363_

_XO,_

_Nicole_

Blushing, Waverly put the note back in her pocket and left the tent, finding Wynonna watching her with a cat-like grin.

“Don’t say anything,” Waverly warned. “Come on, we have to pick out pumpkins, and then we’ll leave.”

“I can’t believe I came to this damn thing just to get a pumpkin, and you’re getting a hot date.” Wynonna complained, wrapping her arm around Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly grinned. A hot date, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I went to a pumpkin patch just over a month ago, saw a kid's mechanical bull ride there, and then this story practically wrote itself.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://inimitabler.tumblr.com/).
> 
> For reference, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUiDg26s0o0) is the video I was picturing for Nicole's first song, and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wo1jir2zmg) is the second.
> 
> Also, I am totally gonna have a band named Dischord someday.


End file.
